


An Eternity Together

by snafutype



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dinner date, mentions of death/murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafutype/pseuds/snafutype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds Adam in his home yet again, but this time it's a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much mordam angst and non-consensual type relationships, I felt the need to write some sappy cute stuff where they're already trying to figure out how to make this "together forever" thing work. Thanks as usual to deathgurgle for their encouragement and plot ideas, we're stuck in mordam hell for eternity<3

Henry sighed wearily as he opened the door to his apartment, climbing the stairs and shedding his coat. A particularly difficult case had kept him poring over autopsy notes for hours with Jo, and it hadn't even ended up being an exciting murder after all. He paused as he hung up his sports jacket, sniffing the air. The apartment smelled like someone... cooking, the scent of garlic wafting through the air. Henry frowned curiously, quickly making his way to the kitchen to see what exactly was going on.

“Oh,” he breathed out, a slight smile curving his lips. “It's you.”

“Welcome home, Henry,” Adam murmured with a smile, stirring a saucepan on the stove. “I hope you don't mind me letting myself in... I wanted to surprise you.”

Henry let out a soft chuckle, the smile still tugging at his lips as he made his way over to Adam's side to peer at what he was making. “You certainly succeeded. I thought I was going to have to fend off some intruder who had for some unknown reason decided to break in and use my kitchen.” He sniffed the air again, brow furrowing as he glanced around at what ingredients Adam had laying around. “...Coq au vin?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“An older recipe I learned while in France, though some ingredients had to be substituted for the sake of ease and time,” Adam murmured in affirmation, lifting the spoon he was using and blowing on it gently. “You don't exactly have any roosters or wood-fire ovens lying around, the last I checked.” He blew on the sauce one more time before holding it to Henry's lips. “Here, taste.”

Henry blinked in surprise, glancing at Adam before leaning in cautiously and tasting the sauce, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as he licked his lips. “Wow, that's... amazing. You used carrots, I haven't seen that very often.” He gazed at the cooking ingredients, smiling fondly to himself as he leaned against the counter, somewhat lost in thought at how happy he was at the pleasant surprise Adam had set up for him.

He was surprised out of his train of thought as Adam's soft lips brushed against his own, and he blinked before returning the gentle kiss, eyes slipping shut as he lifted a hand to rest on Adam's chest. He opened his eyes as Adam pulled away far too soon to turn back to stirring the saucepan, and he let out a soft noise, wishing the embrace could have lasted longer. 

Adam glanced up at him with a knowing smile, and Henry flushed slightly at how easily the other could read him. Adam always seemed to know what he was thinking, and while it seemed a bit uncanny at times, Henry couldn't bring himself to hate it.

“Would you be a dear and go fetch a merlot, darling? This is nearly ready,” Adam requested, back to his almost business-like cooking mode as he moved to one of the cabinets to pull down plates for the two of them.

“Ah, right, of course,” Henry replied, reluctant to leave the kitchen and Adam's presence, but eager to get on with dinner. It didn't take him long to make his way down to the basement and select a nice bottle of aged merlot from his collection that he knew Adam would appreciate. He made his way back upstairs to the sight of Adam serving up the two dishes, and he moved to the cabinet to pull out two of his nice wineglasses to set them on the table. He pulled a corkscrew out of a drawer and worked on opening the bottle, popping the cork out and setting the wine on the table to let it breathe. As soon as he finished, he stepped in closer to Adam, wrapping his arms around him gently to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, smiling warmly at Adam as he held him close. “This is lovely to come home to... I really appreciate it.”

Adam returned the kiss carefully, his expression impassive until he broke into a rare, genuine smile, eyes crinkling in the corners in the way that Henry almost never got to see, except when Adam had on one of his friendly personas. “It was my pleasure,” he practically hummed, arms winding around Henry's waist in return as he pressed more sweet kisses to the other's lips. Henry felt a spark of affection for the other man as he returned the soft kisses, letting out a quiet noise of contentment as he held Adam close. In any other situation, he would probably be embarrassed by the display of affection, but when Adam had taken the time to cook for him and surprise him after work, no less, Henry felt it was only fair to reward him with some physical doting.

After a long moment, Henry parted from Adam gently, giving him another warm smile. “Let's eat; I'm starving and I can't wait to taste this delicious meal you've prepared,” he murmured, pecking Adam's lips briefly one last time. He carefully unwrapped himself from Adam's arms and turned to the table, picking up the wine to pour them both some before slipping into his seat and shaking out his napkin to place on his lap. He lifted his utensils to cut into the chicken, spearing it with a mushroom and taking a bite, before letting out a low groan of enjoyment and closing his eyes to chew slowly, savoring the flavors. “Adam, this is _amazing_ ,” he mumbled, too distracted cutting himself another bite to look up from his plate. He heard Adam's low chuckle, and glanced up to see the other immortal watching him in amusement as he sipped his wine. 

“I'm glad you're enjoying it, Henry,” he said quietly, picking up his own utensils to cut into his food. “It is good, if I do say so myself,” he murmured after tasting a bite, and Henry chuckled to himself. 

“Now, now, don't be proud,” Henry said in amusement, reaching out to take a sip of his wine. 

“Ah, but I'm guilty of several deadly sins,” Adam purred as he waved his fork in Henry's direction, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. 

Henry had to choke down a laugh, lifting his napkin to dab at his mouth carefully. “Save it,” he scolded teasingly, and Adam merely smirked at him as he took a bite of chicken.

They ate in silence for a while, simply enjoying Adam's excellent cooking and each other's company. Henry thought about how the two of them had come to this point, that Adam could simply come into his home, surprise him with dinner, and yet it came across as romantic and sweet. Henry gazed across the table at Adam as he chewed, thinking about how not that long ago, the other immortal had helped himself to Henry's personal space with far different intentions in mind. And yet, overall, Adam's motives hadn't really changed much since their first introduction: he wanted to spend eternity with Henry, he had made that much clear from the very beginning. Henry was merely thankful that the tactics employed to do so had finally shifted, and he was no longer left love notes in the form of corpses on his examination table. Well, usually.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam's voice interrupted Henry's reverie, and he blinked to find the other watching him carefully, with a blank expression that Henry had come to know had a tinge of concern in it. He broke into a smile, shaking his head slightly.

“Sorry, merely... lost in thought about… how pleasant things have become.” He lifted his glass of wine, about to take a sip when he noticed Adam's sharp gaze still trained on him. Lowering the glass, he gave Adam a reassuring smile. “I'm very happy,” he murmured. “You make me happy, Adam.” The other man finally seemed to lose some of the tension in his expression, and Henry took a sip of his wine, somewhat amused by how intense Adam could still get about some things.

They finished up dinner and did the dishes side by side, Henry washing and Adam drying. It was comfortable, domestic; Henry hadn't gotten to experience such a feeling of being truly at home since the high point of his time with Abigail, though he often still had to push the thought of her away to avoid a stab of remorse. He had had Adam explain what had occurred in thorough detail shortly after they had begun this... relationship, and while he understood what had happened and the motives of each party involved... it still pained him to think about Adam and Abigail in the same context. It was a wound that only time would heal, but thankfully Henry had plenty of that on his side.

Once they had put the dishes away and finished cleaning up, Adam stepped in to Henry, wrapping his arms around him again as if he craved the physical embrace. Henry was all too happy to oblige, feeling warm and content after such a wonderful meal. “Come,” he murmured, pressing a brief kiss to Adam's forehead. “Let's sit in the living room.”

The two of them moved to the couch, and, at Adam's insistence and much to Henry's amusement, Henry found himself with his head on the shorter man's chest, a hand running repetitively through his hair, almost lulling Henry to sleep as he nestled close. He could hear as well as feel Adam's heartbeat thumping slowly beside his ear, and he let the steady pulse soothe him as well, eyes drifting shut with contentment.

They remained like that for an immeasurable amount of time, until Henry spoke up quietly, thoughts spilling forth that he only let out in quiet moments like this, when he was alone with the only other person who would fully understand them.

“I know this seems silly, but... I worry about the future. What the next one hundred years will bring, the next thousand...” He exhaled softly, speaking almost to himself as he let his thoughts pour out. “Obviously, war and death are inevitable to repeat themselves, but so are the miracles of life and love and happiness.” He paused, frowning slightly to himself. “For the longest time, I've been afraid of what lies ahead. Even if I survive, the world is still so full of the unknown.” He turned his head to gaze up at Adam, reaching up to run a finger lightly along his jawline as he offered him a slight smile. “But... if... when I have you, things seem far less intimidating. I know that no matter what comes, I can have the one constant of having you by my side.” He sighed softly, content to nestle gently against Adam's jaw, one hand rubbing slowly at the other man's chest.

Adam blinked down at him for a moment, before cupping his cheek and pulling him up into a slow kiss, one that Henry reciprocated with ease. “I'll never leave your side, Henry,” he replied in that low baritone, and Henry smiled up at him as he placed his hand over Adam's lightly.

“I know,” he murmured, pressing another soft, gentle kiss to his lips. “That is one thing I know I can count on, forever.”

“I love you, Henry.”

“...I love you too, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for a possible nsfw sequel :3c


End file.
